The Thrill of the Chase
by Bluejojo
Summary: Eren is a rookie cop trying to avenge his mother and put his past behind him once and for all, So the day his chief offers him a job to go undercover to take down an infamous drug trafficker he's ecstatic. He's ready to take them down and he knows that it'll be such an easy job for him, well that is…... until he actually meets him. Modern AU Ereri


**I have been procrastinating the hell out of Something you Regret oh my god i have the worst writers block for that story but i have NOT abandoned it and will not don't worry but i have been thinking up other ideas and thus this story was born... Anyways i hope you all enjoy and reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! More info for the story Main ship is Ereri but side ships include JeanxMarco, ArminxErwin and alot more.**

 **Rated M for hella swearing, illegal activities and smut;) ill shut up now and let you get to it**

I groaned loudly as I rubbed my hands up and down my face. I was so damn tired due to the overtime I had taken in this week. Perhaps I had overestimated my ability but I didn't regret it, I had people to take of anyways. I sighed as I leaned back in my  
chair wondering how in the hell I was gonna write this damn police report. I hadn't gotten any action in the field since I accepted the job at this police station 8 months ago. Getting a job as an officer was tougher than I thought it would be but  
now here I was. I stared deeply into the computer screen as if I did for long enough a paper would be written. "Ughhh," I put my head down the desk wanting so badly to just leave for my lunch break already. I stood up adjusting my blue uniform and  
walked into the break room of the police station grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

I saw Jean and Connie (another officer) just chatting neither acknowledging my presence. Jean knew better than anyone how tired I was since he and I have been best friends since we enrolled in the same training and we pushed each other to our limits.  
I owe him alot he was a good friend even though we bickered a lot. I yawned loudly while waiting for the machine to produce the coffee in the mug I placed under it. I couldn't help but intrude in their silent conversation when my curiosity got the  
best of me.

" Nah I don't think so her loss though," Jean said smugly.

Connie only chuckled at him," Yeah okay Jean we both know you're butt hurt over it but hey man whatever helps you sleep at night,"

I stifled a chuckle. Jean cleared his throat," Anyways did you hear that Erwin gave me the job on the vice squad to take down the infamous Heichou, the fucker has been evading the FBI for like 15 months since he started and now the FBI are getting desperate  
so Erwin's sending me in," Jean said it so smugly I felt like punching his face in.

Connie whistled," Damn Jean but you barely started, I thought for sure Eren would get it,"

I turned around at that part and coughed loudly. They both jumped up in the air startled. It was kind of amusing they looked like deer in the headlights and if I wasn't so mad I would have laughed," Well I'm gonna have to talk to Erwin now so if you'll  
both excuse me," my voice was practically dripping with anger. I didn't turn around to see their reactions but instead I marched right into Erwin's office.

I threw open the door to him sitting in his desk with his head resting on his right hand while he was reading something. Erwin didn't even seem startled but he just sighed," What is it now Eren?" He said it tiredly as he turned his head to look me in  
the face.

I was fucking fuming," How the hell could you give Jean the job? Why not me? I work the hardest around here I gave you most of my damn hours and I've been working my ass off in this damn office for the last 8 months, so tell me why him and not me?" At  
this point I panting and my face felt hot. Erwin looked up at me with his deep blue eyes.

" Eren Jaeger leave my office at this instant I am your superior and I will not tolerate this disrespect," his voice lacked conviction but since I was getting fired I might as well let out my feelings.

" You know what fuck you I have worked too fucking hard at this damn station for the last eight fucking months and you know what Erwin I don't give a fuck anymore so good luck on finding the fucker, send me my last paycheck in the mail," I turned around  
ready to walk right out of the office.

Damn I fucked up where the hell was I gonna find another job now? Through my thinking I heard chuckling and I turned around to see Erwin looking amused and that only made me a lot angrier." Close the door please," He cleared his desk and put his hands  
in front of him folded. I closed the door a little more gently than I had when I walked in.

" Take a seat," he said it calmly like I hadn't just yelled at him. I reluctantly sat down and he cleared his throat adjusting his white button down shirt.

" That's what I was looking for," I looked at him confused, " I mean for the last eight months yes you have been working hard, harder than anyone I've had in a long time but you lacked that anger that confidence so I knew giving Jean the job would make  
you angry at the fact that you didn't get it because of your work," I looked at him incredulously, this was a fucking plan?

He chuckled a bit more and reached into his desk to produce an orange folder. He handed it to me and I took hesitantly looking over the bright red words on top that read HEICHOU. I opened the folder to take a look at the contents. I looked over to see  
information on someone rather the drug trafficker whose been on the run for 2 years. I looked at him like a child on Christmas.

He smiled " You and Jean are assigned to this man since you two work together very well and I trust only the two of you to execute the plan correctly," I looked over the small file we had of this man." You two will go under aliases until this mission  
over and I can guarantee that this is going to take eight to twelve months at minimum, you'll be going undercover to take this man and his business down," I had a stupid smile on my face as I processed the words he was speaking to me.

" Thank you so much sir," He only smiled at me but it quickly disappeared once he began talking again. " We have barely information on him he's too damn smart and he has connections within some policemen, all we know for now thanks to witnesses is that  
he's between 5 foot 1 and 5 foot 7, he has black hair and he has gray or blue eyes. But besides that I'll give you my personal number in case something goes wrong I've already told Jean all of this but now I need to call him in to tell you both directly  
my instructions," he turned away from me to pick up his phone.

I couldn't believe I was getting such an opportunity. I felt elated I felt like everything I've done had paid off, I could finally do something right. I hadn't even noticed when Jean came in until he spoke" Yes sir you called?

He stood respectfully and looked at me confused, " Well Jean it seems that you'll be having a partner on this mission now take a seat and we can discuss this," Jean smiled brightly at me like a proud father. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled happily sitting  
next to me so we could listen to Erwin intently.

" Alright guys so here's how it's going to go down, first off Eren your alias is going to be Thomas Wagner and Jean yours is going to be Reiner Braun understood?" We both nodded in unison," Good now get used to the names we can't afford a slip up. Now,  
you'll be under cover for a very long time and I can't guarantee your lives even though I'd like to so do you agree to these conditions?" We both nodded once more both of us becoming serious,

" Now Jean you're going to meet one of Heichou's thugs and he's going to direct you into the gang, he works with us but his boss doesn't know that so don't give him away, his name is Bertholdt Hoover. Eren you're going in with Jean as well and you'll  
do your best to get close with man, learn about him know his schedule memorize his face and his plans. He's here in New York right now that's all we know thanks to our tracking device and he's stationed at club Trost tonight until Midnight. You two  
will be going in at 10:30 to check in, we'll be providing you with hotel rooms, passports, and money in case he decides to go on the move. I'm not trying to scare you but please know what you are getting into and the fact that once you go in then  
you are in for the long run because once he knows your faces you're no longer safe," he ended his long speech with a deep voice signaling how serious he was about this.

I definitely knew that Armin would kill me once he knew the job I had taken in." Since I gave the run over let me tell you about this man. He has been running for 2 years and all advances we've made on him he's managed to escape he's a cold hearted killer  
and if he keeps going who knows the how far he'll be willing to go. We'll be going early I apologize for the short notice but we may never get another chance like this again. Now lastly look out for each other, take care of each other and do not give  
out any personal information. I'll be giving you both my personal number and the stations number in case things go south, any questions?" Both of us just looked at each other shaking our heads.

" We'll be meeting up in the parking lot of club Trost at 10 sharp I'll be giving you both everything you need and each one of you will get a handgun to keep hidden just in case." We both nodded and Erwin chuckled.

" God you two doing that freaks me out you're so in sync," Both Jean and I chuckled breaking the tension in the room. " Thank you again Erwin this is huge," I told him honestly,

" Yeah thank you sir," Jean joined in and we were both practically jumping in our seats wanting the night to come already. Erwin seemed to notice since he decided to stall us further. " Dress in casual dance clothes or whatever you'd wear to a damn club  
by the way. We don't want to give out our position too early by coming in police uniform," We both nodded once again practicality begging him with our eyes to let us go." And I guess you two are dis-"

We didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence since we were both racing out the door. We were both laughing loudly and shoving each other out the door. Every other officer was looking at us weirdly but we were both too happy to care. Jean put his  
arm over my shoulder and dragged me outside into the warm sun. " You know Jaeger I never thought I'd see the day your dumbass got a job like this," I shoved him but Jean just threw his head back and laughed.

" Yeah horse face no thanks to you make sure to be careful out on the field don't wanna see your dumbass get hurt," my voice held a teasing tone but underneath it was seriousness I really didn't want to see him killed on this mission. He put his arm around  
me again and directed me towards my car. " Don't worry about me Jaeger I'll be just fine as long as you don't fuck up by telling this dude your actual name," I laughed mockingly at him as I hopped in my car, " Fuck you," He hopped in Chevy Cruze laughing  
as well, " In your dreams fucker," He hollered and drove away.

I chuckled quietly to myself. I couldn't believe I actually got something like this assigned to me I'm so ready to take this fucker on and nothing is gonna stop me. Hey maybe I should text Armin to tell him the news. Nah how about we meet up instead?  
I started my car and unlocked my phone scrolling through my contacts until I saw the name blond coconut. I put the phone to my ear hearing three rings until he picked up.

" What's up Ren?"

" Hey Ar you'll never believe what just happened,"

Levi's POV~

I awoke to a pounding headache groaning immediately. I opened my eyes hesitantly hoping I wouldn't be greeted by light and luckily I was right. I opened my eyes a little bigger to be greeted by a room that was definitely not mine. Fuck another one night  
stand I don't remember. I looked next to me to be greeted by a blond head full of hair. Female huh? Well shit I ain't picky. I looked over tiredly to see her clock with red bright letters reading 11:30 am. I rubbed my face and got out of her bed making  
the least amount of noise possible.

I grabbed my clothes from the floor absolutely disgusted at the fact that I'd have to wear the same clothes again. It's not like I had a choice but still it was revolting. I finished putting on my boots when I started walking out of her bedroom door.  
I yanked my tan jacket from her chair. As I took out my phone I felt the floorboards creak beneath my boots and I inwardly cringed. I heard her shuffle under the sheets but luckily she stayed asleep. I walked out of the house and breathed out a sigh  
of relief I didn't even know I was holding.

I was elated for a second but then scrunched my nose in disgust when I remembered that I was wearing my clothes from last night again. I dug my keys out of pocket and located my motorcycle. I hopped on and started the ignition but at the same time my  
phone rang. I sighed in annoyance answering the call but not looking at the caller ID. " What the fuck do you want?" I growled it angrily.

I heard chuckling on the line and I immediately knew who it was," Well, who spit in your coffee this morning?" I rolled my eyes again.

" Fuck off Farlan I have the worst fucking headache and I'm not in the mood for this," I rubbed my temples trying soothe the pain somehow.

" Jeez calm down I only called to make sure your conquest wasn't a serial killer," of course he knew I had another one night stand.

" I'm fine just hungover I'll be at Trost in like 15 minutes we need to finish this shit so we can go back to Chicago,"

" Alright alright we will I'll see you then, by the way Petra is not happy with you not coming home yesterday," He sounded amused which made me want to beat his ass.

" I'll deal with it keep your nose out of my fucking business Far," I heard him laugh and I hung up. I shoved my phone in the pocket of my black jeans and revved up my motorcycle.

10 minutes later~

" Would you look at that, you didn't get lost congratulations!" I flipped Farlan off as I rolled my motorcycle in the parking lot.

" Yeah well the damn club is too big to miss fuck face," Farlan laughed and walked behind with a smile.

" Oh yeah we have some new recruits thanks to Bertholdt, they'll be meeting us tonight they gave their info and once we're finished with the exchange we'll take our shit and get the hell out of New York." I contemplated his plan and figured it was our  
best bet. Too many policemen in New York knew my name and what I do I couldn't stay for long.

" Alright sounds good," I trusted his judgment after all. I watched Farlan stare at Isabel longingly while she was talking to some guy next to the bar. I contemplated my next action but i figured i might as well come out with it, " So how long have you  
and Izzy been eye fucking?" He looked startled for a second which almost broke my bored expression.

" I-I-I what?" I shrugged and walked into the club. The whole room was dark except for a blue light that illuminated the whole room and bar.

" Relax I was testing out a theory and it seems that I was right," I looked at him and smirked. He shook his head.

" You slick fucker," I shook my head.

" When are you gonna tell her anyways?"

" Never ever I don't even know if she likes me like that,"

" You might never get the chance…" I trailed off a bit. Sure I knew Isabel liked him too but both of them were too damn stubborn and dense.

" I know I know I'll figure it out don't worry about it but anyways now that we have everything prepared the guys you're getting tonight are named Thomas Wagner and Reiner Braun they're both buff and smart according to Bert. I thought that photos wouldn't  
be necessary since we're gonna already meet but they should be here and then we'll finish the business with the Mafia and we'll be done," I sighed and walked further into the club.

" How much stuff did they want again?" Farlan did some mental math and he counted on his fingers.

" Twenty thousand for thirteen pounds of coke, five pounds heroin, eight pounds of booze and 40 of our best guns,"

" Tch greedy fuckers, we should up the price when we meet them but for now you can do whatever you want once you get me some fucking Tylenol," he laughed and did a half assed salute while walking away.

" Right away your highness," I threw my shoe at him but he dodged it and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and immediately headed for the back room hoping to get some fresh clothes and a damn shower. I walked in and grabbed a new pair of jeans and a grey  
long sleeved shirt and some boxers god I hated being dirty it felt fucking disgusting this is why I rarely took anyone home or went home with anyone. But apparently I went passed my fucking drink limit and no one stopped me.

I walked into the bathroom and began to immediately shed my clothes. I turned on the water to hot and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked into the scorching water and sighed. The water felt heavenly. I rubbed soap onto my skin hard making my skin turn  
red and raw. I started on my torso minding all the scars I have due to all the incidents i've gotten into with other men and gangs. I didn't like looking at them it reminded me of what I was who I turned into because of that fucker.

I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on showering. I heard someone enter the bathroom and sit down on the toilet seat. I sighed irritably, " What do you want Petra?"

" What? I can't sit down here or something?" She asked it innocently but I knew it was anything but, " I'd rather take my shower in peace," I bit out.

" You didn't come home yesterday the least you could do is explain why?"

I cursed under my breath already annoyed at her antics, " I drank too much and I crashed at a friends house it's no big deal Petra," I could feel my annoyance growing.

" Next time just call," I sighed again.

" Petra to break it to you we're not in a relationship and every fuck we had was free of feelings that was our deal remember? You came up with the idea and this is why I didn't want to in the first place," I shampooed my hair while waiting for her response.

" I know I know I was just worried is all, Farlan said you were out having another sleepover," I bit my lip holding back a sigh. Fucking Farlan.

" Tell him to keep his nose out of my business but get ready for tonight we're going back to the Windy City," she mumbled something under her breath " What was that?" " Nothing oh yeah how do you want me to pack up our things?"

I arched my brow at the way she changed the subject but I decided to let it go," I'll be right there," she got up and left the bathroom and I sighed in relief.

I washed the shampoo out of my hair and finished up showering. I stepped out and dried myself off with a towel. I pulled on my clothes and pulled an extra towel around my neck so the water in my hair wouldn't drop and ruin my shirt.

I walked out and began looking for Farlan but instead I bumped into Isabel, " Watch where you're going brat," Isabel stuck her tongue out at me and put her hands on her hips," Big bro that's not nice to say to people you love," she chuckled

" Who said I felt that way about you?" She laughed heartily. " Anyways what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? I want to go back to Chicago again this place is boring!" I rolled my eyes and laid down on a couch.

" Well I'm gonna talk to our guys in Chicago and you're probably gonna go off somewhere and do stupid shit but just get ready to leave tonight," she squealed and hugged me tightly.

I stiffened up a bit and then relaxed, " Get the fuck off me Izzy," She did as told and smiled brightly.

I reached out and ruffled her hair," Alright I'll head out and do the stupid shit you were talking about bye!" she ran off before I could respond.

" I'm not bailing you out of jail!" All I got a chuckle and the door closing. Manhattan was relatively big but she'll make it back just in time.

Now that I had nothing to do my thoughts drifted back to my past. I was trenching dangerous waters but I couldn't help it. I hated that shit, I hated my past but there was no use in crying over spilled milk. What's done is done, it's not like I could  
drop the gang I built like it was nothing just because of guilt. As long as I kept my face and all of theirs out of the papers we'll be just fine. Kenny pushed me into this life and I resented him for that. Fucker took advantage of me after my mother  
died.

God I hated him. I regret a lot of things sure but I'd never voice them. I exhaled loudly sinking further into the couch. There is something missing however, I could just feel it I had no idea what that was but I was going to find it one way or another.

Eren POV~

" You're a damn lunatic," I scoffed at that as I pulled clothes from my closet.

" Thanks for the support Ar," he shook his head. He was currently laying down on his stomach on my bed looking at me with his inquisitive eyes. Ever since I told him the type of job I had gotten he had been doing his very best to convince me not to.

" I mean there will be plenty of jobs like this but you should wait till you have experience. You could die!" I sighed and laid down more clothes on the bed. It was already getting to be pretty late, 9:20 to be exact. I had clothes packed, extra money  
my phone and of course my headphones.

" Ar I'll be fine besides that'll give you plenty of time to put the moves on eyebrows," I wiggled mine and he covered his face blushing madly. I laughed and patted his hair. " See? You get it,"

" I'm not trying to put the moves on anyone!" I looked at him incredulously," Sure, and I was a straight A student in high school," he looked at me annoyed.

" What are you gonna wear to the club anyways?" I walked over to the bed and picked out a tee and a pair of blue jeans.

I held them up to his face, " This I guess?" He looked at my clothes disgusted and he shook his head slowly " Oh Ren..." I laughed loudly and threw the clothes down.

" Well any suggestions instead of just laying on my bed?" He got up and rummaged through my closet.

" You're going to a club Ren not a day in the park," Armin pulled out some clothes and shoved them towards me, " Thank me later when the guy doesn't find you out because of your clothing,"

" Hahaha," I mockingly laughed at him and walked into the bathroom to change. I pulled on the clothes and looked in the mirror. I gotta admit I don't look half bad. Armin had laid out a red plaid shirt and a black leather jacket I didn't even know I had.  
I had on some black skinny jeans and my usual key necklace hung on the front of my shirt.

I walked out and Armin looked up from his book. He whistled, " Damn i'm good, now just mess up your hair a little bit," I ruffled my hair a little bit, I wasn't gonna even bother styling it since it was impossible to tame. " Here you can use your white  
Nikes for tonight but if you get them dirty I'm not cleaning them again," I laughed and pulled on my shoes.

" Thanks Ar," he smiled at me.

" Yeah just be careful out there, I don't wanna go on the news next month to see you've been killed," he had his down and his back towards me. I sighed as I felt guilt eat away at me.

" Armin?" He looked at me teary eyed and I hugged him tightly. He hugged back just as tight as he tried to keep his sobs back. " Armin it's okay I'll be okay, Jean and I are gonna protect each other we'll be just fine okay? I'll check back every month,"

Armin separated from me and wiped his tears. He smiled at me and punched my shoulder, " You better or Heichou is going to be the least of your worries," I laughed and threw my arm around his shoulder.

" Let's go get something eat before I got Ar,"

He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders too. " Alright I guess,"

I sat in the front of Jeans car wiping my palms on the front of my jeans. Who knew I'd be so nervous. The clock read 9:55 pm and we were sitting in the car waiting for Erwin to show up. " You ready for this Eren?" He sounded confident but under it I could  
detect a bit of nervousness. " Yup I'm good to go," I said more like I was trying to convince myself more than him. He turned on the radio and we listened for a bit until I spotted a familiar black BMW. I sighed in relief and we hopped out of the  
car.

Erwin jumped out of his car in casual clothes trying to seem as normal as possible. He nodded at us and beckoned Jean and I to come over. We were behind the club which gave us plenty of privacy but even though it was still early the club was already thumping  
with music, " Alright gentleman are you both ready?" We both nodded, " If you want to back out now is the time I can't risk either of you going in there uncertain are you sure?" We both nodded once again.

He handed us two back packs one for me and one for Jean, " In there is everything you will need and both of you will have unlimited funds with the credit cards in there, I also stored some cash just in case," he reached into his back pockets to pull out  
two handguns," I'd feel a lot better if you always had them on you but tape them underneath your car seats that's the safest place I can think of, did you both bring clothes?" I nodded and Jean responded, "Yes sir"

" Good luck gentlemen do your best look out for each other and stay alive I don't want to lose anybody to this fucker," We both nodded once again and Jean took my hand gun and backpack walking back to the car. " Take care of Armin for me chief," he smiled  
at me " Will do," Jean came back with nothing but his phone and nodded, " We're all set sir," Erwin smiled " Good luck," he got in his car and drove off.

" You ready Jean?" I rarely called him by his first name unless I was being serious." Let's go Eren," We were walking straight into the eye of the beast completely vulnerable, hopefully everything would be okay. Here goes nothing.

The bouncer I recognized as Bertholdt the guy Erwin was talking about when he spotted us. The line was fucking huge spreading to all the way round back. He jerked his head to the side and signaled us to follow him. He put his hand on another guy's shoulder  
and whispered in his ear. The guy nodded and we followed him in, i was immediately hit by the blaring of the music it was hurting my ears. The blue techno lights didn't make it any better. It felt like I was drowning in the stench of sweat, sex and  
alcohol. He lead us to the back room where the sound had gone down and I was finally able to hear myself think again.

" Thomas and Reiner?" We both nodded.

" Alright this dude don't fuck around with him, don't piss him off, don't talk back, he's a dangerous guy and it ain't gonna be easy taking him down. Let's see it's 10:15 he wants to meet you at 11 then we leave for Chicago at 12 after he's finished with  
business alright?" Me and Jean looked at each other a bit nervous about leaving New York.

" Sounds good thank you," My voice sounded surprisingly calm even though I was anything but.

He nodded," Just chill in the club for a bit then we can get to business," we both nodded and he opened the door letting in the blue light and music in once more. He looked around and signaled us to come out. Jean and I walked around a bit looking at  
the people inside. God how many felonies have I counted just by looking at everyone? I grabbed his arm and I signaled that I was going to the bar and he nodded.

I sat down on the chair looking at the area once again.

" You want anything buddy?" I turned to look at the bartender who had a strange cut. He had sort of a brownish, beige colored hair. He was looking at me expectantly, " Nah I'm fine thank you," he just nodded and walked off to serve other people. My eyes  
roamed the room until I hit the VIP section in the way back next to the stage. I rolled my eyes at the people I saw there. People with too much money and too much time on their hands who thought they were better than you.

Though while looking around my eyes met a guy who was sitting in the middle. He looked like he part of the fucking Mafia with a popped white collared shirt and brown vest. He bangs hung over his eyes and he had an army style undercut. Damn he was sexy,  
even I couldn't lie to myself. It wasn't too big of a secret that I was I gay I didn't care enough to tell anyone, but those close to me knew. My eyes roamed his body a bit admiring it from I looked up to his face I was met with smoky grey eyes looking  
back at me. I held his gaze almost like a challenge and he smirked at me. I broke the gaze first looking away.

I couldn't help but glance back to see if he was still looking and he was. He was looking at me while surrounded by beautiful women practically models and all of his attention was on me. I turned away and played with my necklace when I spotted Jean again.  
He was talking to someone when he caught my gaze and raised his eyebrow. I beckoned him over and he excused himself from the girl.

" What's up Jaeger?" My eyes widened and I stomped on his foot subtly. He caught his mistake and coughed loudly. Luckily nobody was close enough to hear his slip up. " So Reiner I think he might be in the VIP section," he knew exactly who I was talking  
about.

" Alright don't get to involved with it right now Thomas we'll see him soon," I just nodded

" Take a drink you seem really stressed and it ain't good for either of us," he put his hand on my shoulder and it calmed me down a bit.

" Thanks but I'd rather keep my mind clear,"

" Alright reasonable enough I'll be over in the seat section alright?" I nodded my head and he walked off. I sighed and looked over to the VIP section again to see him again staring at me with a smoldering gaze. Was he jealous? That made me want to smile  
stupidly but instead I offered a smug smile. He glared at me and it should have made me quiver but instead I smiled wider. I turned away from him and looked over to the dance floor once more. I spaced out by accident when i began making a checklist  
in my head to make sure everything was set.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder; I looked up to see him smirking at me. I sighed a bit and spun around in my chair to face the bartender. He sat down on the stool next to me and I mockingly sighed in a annoyance " Yes?" I made  
my response curt.

" Can I buy you a drink?" Oh my god his fucking voice. I bit my lip to keep back a groan.

" I'm good thanks gotta stay awake for a job," he nodded his head.

" Alright conversation then," I laughed.

" Wow so the offering of the drink was a half assed attempt to get into my pants was it?" I looked at him lazily and he sucked in a breath.

" No I just want to talk thought a drink would loosen you up," Through our conversation he kept a stoic expression making him unreadable to me.

" uhuh," I said it teasingly. The bartender raised his eyebrow at him but the guy just waved him off.

" Alright let's start off with your name I'm Rivaille," Damn so he was French then?

" I'm Thomas," I looked back at him to see his smoky grey eyes again. If you looked close enough you could see a speck of blue and it was beautiful.

" Take a picture it'll last longer," I felt my face heat up and I looked away. I heard him chuckling

" Sorry I was looking at your eyes," I turned back and he was looking at me quizzically.

" My eyes? Your eyes are the ones I've been watching all night," Wow smooth motherfucker huh. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

" Wow you're smooth you say that to every girl to take them home?" I said teasingly. He shook his head

" No just you," I rolled my eyes. " What's your relationship with that guy I saw?" I was shocked for a second and I dropped my mouth open a bit but I quickly closed it. " He's my… boyfriend," I couldn't help but almost laugh at his reaction. He looked  
pissed as hell but then again he always looked like that.

I saw him try to play it off but I couldn't keep myself from laughing," I'm kidding he's my best friend I just wanted to see how you would react,"

" Shitty brat," he said it without really any anger.

" For your information sir I am 22," he looked at me with a face that practically read ' Are you fucking with me?'

" So? You're still a shitty brat,"

" Wow thanks," I said mockingly.

He kept the face and he asked, " Would you like to dance?" My eyes widened. Holy shit he's actually asking me?

" I got a job to do Rivaille," I made a mock French accent and I saw him bite his bottom lip hard. He grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but feel a little shock go through me. My heart began going 20 miles per hour. I looked at him but he showed no sign  
of feeling the same thing. What the ever loving fuck was that?

" Really quick, just one song and I'll have you back before your boss can bitch," I shook my head. Should I really? " One song," I said sternly but he didn't seem affected. He pulled me up and I compared our heights. I was about 3 inches taller than him  
and I was small. I was about 5 foot 8 the last time I checked. I thought that he would want me to lead but he immediately grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against him. The song changed and the rhythm went slow at first.

He moved his hips sensually against mine. The song began with a woman singing soulfully and the song built up slowly. It felt like as cheesy as it sounds like it was just me him against each other. He kept his grip tight on my waist and I didn't mind.

We kept grinding against each other subtly. I didn't want to attract attention but compared to us we were pg with everything else going on. He moved a little faster and I couldn't help but keep up. The tempo continued slowly with the woman's soulful voice  
continuing strongly.

I put my hands on his shoulders not really knowing what I should do with them. He moved skillfully against me and pulled me a little closer. I looked into his grey eyes to shining lust in them. I'm pretty sure my own mirrored his. I put my forehead against  
his and intertwined our fingers. He murmured the lyrics in a sweet voice and I couldn't help but fall under his spell. I was surrounded by his clean, crisp smell, he became all I could focus on.

All too soon the song ended and we were both panting. I could feel his arousal against me and he looked at me, " I'd love to take you home to my bed and fuck you all night but I got business too," he said it with a bit of disappointment in his voice but  
I could feel his sadness too. A disappointment to me but I figured that it was not the best way to lose my virginity either.

" It's cool," I murmured keeping my forehead close to him. I was so turned on but I had to keep my cool, I had a job to accomplish. We kept staring at each other neither of us moving to separate. He leaned towards me as if wanting to kiss me but I knew  
that if I did I would not be going anywhere but his bed.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek, " Thank you," I whispered it in his ear. I separated quickly and ran off. I walked into the bathroom and headed towards the sink. I splashed water on my face to calm myself down. I put my fingers on my pulse point and  
my heart was pounding. I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them again and composed myself. I walked out to see Jean waiting for me at the entrance.

" Well that was an interesting show," I blushed madly and smirked.

" What? It was just a dance," I walked passed him and he followed.

" Yeah said show had you looking like you two would fuck in the middle of the dance floor, Tom you could actually cut the sexual tension with a knife," I sighed and sat down in the seating area. I fixed my shirt and gripped my key unconsciously.

" What time is it?" He scoffed and took out his phone.

" 10:50 I'll go get Bert and we'll meet this dude alright?" I looked at him and he looked at me. We gave a quick hug and I exhaled. " Don't die on me Eren we go in together and we go out together," I smiled " Same to you Jean,"

He walked through the crowd and I followed bumping into several people along the way. I got groped way too many times for my liking but I ignored it. We walked all the way to the VIP section to see Bertholdt standing on the side. He nodded at us, and  
opened up the red rope. We all walked into the area and he pointed to the back room.

We walked in to see a relatively small room covered with red wall paper and a couple of red couches. A couple of buff guys came in including the bartender I recognized. Bertholdt jerked his head towards the couches and Jean and I sat down. He locked the  
door and the guys pulled out handguns. I felt my stomach lurch but I stayed calm in my seat. A guy signaled the bartender and he nodded opening the door next to him. A guy that was relatively small walked in covered in a green cloak shielding his  
face from all of us.

I took a glance at the sigil embedded in the back of the cloak, two crossed wings one white one blue. The main sigil of the Corps, another gang the FBI has been after but we had no idea Heichou was tied to them. The man sat down on a chair in front of  
us. The bartender handed him a folder and the guy grabbed it.

The bartender cleared his throat, " I hope you both can understand that our boss needs his identity to be secure so I'll be doing the talking from here on out. We've searched you up in the system and you two showed up so you're cleared. Now tell us why  
you wanna Join the corps,"

My mouth went dry and I saw Jean inwardly panicking but I placed my hand on his leg, " My name is Thomas Wagner, my best friend Reiner Braun and I have been living on the streets for almost all of our lives," I decided to go with own background instead  
of Jeans since mine seemed more convincing .

" My mother died when I was 8 because some guys came into our house to rob our stuff but instead they killed her. My dad has been out of the picture my whole life and I took a life in the streets. I was rescued by his family when I was 16. The damage  
had already been done but now I had a family. His family were slaughtered by the same people I believe and now we both want revenge," I kept my voice cold and calm to be as convincing as possible. Everything was technically true except for the fact  
that Jean's family was dead and they took me in.

The bartender looked at me satisfied and the guy in the hood kept his head down. I took my hand off his leg and cracked my knuckles. " Nice job Bertholdt a great addition to our crew," Bertholdt nodded. " Alright guys you two will be bodyguards for our  
boss and Thomas in your profile it said you did well with computers so you're gonna be working close to our boss and close to our records. I'm saying this now if either of you betray us we'll kill the other and torture them in front of your face.  
After we're done we'll kill you too and every other relative you have out there is that clear?"

" Yes," I kept my voice clear and calm.

" Yes," Jean took a little more time to respond but I didn't blame him.

" Good we'll be finishing business with the Mafia and we'll be taking off for Chicago at 12 am exact. You'll be staying with us at our base and you'll dedicate your hearts to your new family understood?" I clenched my hand under sleeve but I forced it  
to relax.

" Yes understood," Jean and I said it at the same time. The bartender nodded and the guy in the cloak raised his head.

I wasn't able to see his face but he cocked his head to the side," I know you," he was speaking to me. All eyes in the room snapped to me even Jeans who looked at confused. I swallowed harshly praying to anyone up there that this person did not know my  
actual identity. The guy made a tch' sound and removed his hood.

I felt my mouth drop open as I recognized the grey eyes," R-r-rivaille?" I whispered it not being able to trust my voice.

" Small world I didn't know you were the Thomas I'd be recruiting," he smirked at me and I turned to Jean. He looked equally shocked and I turned back to face Rivaille.

" Now that you know who I am my name is Levi not Rivaille and it's nice to see you again Thomas," he smiled a small genuine smile at me and I felt my whole body light up.

Fuck me

 **I suck at flirting ughhh but i hope you enjoyed and i plan to update weekly unless my school schedule ends up fucking me over but i hope you enjoyed! Reviews,follows andfavorites keep going and they are so greatly appreciated!**


End file.
